peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 May 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-14 ; Comments *Plays all four tracks of new Skids double single. *Describes sporting weekend, along with related embarrassments, with assorted Radio One DJs and Jimmy Pursey (Sham 69) in the Harrow area for an upcoming TV programme. *Did manage to see The Leyton Buzzards in Hatfield on the Friday night and plays a track by them during the show. *Possible first play of Echo & The Bunnymen's first single? Introduces them only as "a Merseybeat band" and describes them afterwards as a "rum trio." (The initial two-man lineup was rounded out with a drum machine.) *The Another Pretty Face single was their first from the Edinburgh band. Peel mentions the song features the former Rezillos sax player, but the band's main claim to fame is as that the lineup included Mike Scott, later of The Waterboys. *JP enthusiastic about Magazine's session version of Sly & The Family Stone's Thank You (Falletinme Be Mice Elf Agin). The song hadn't yet appeared on The Correct Use Of Soap, Magazine's third album. Sessions *Magazine, #3. Recorded 1979-05-08. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Virgin/EMI). *Patrik Fitzgerald, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1979-04-10. No known commercial release. Tracklisting (side 1) *Skids: Masquerade (double single) Virgin *Graham Parker: Nobody Hurt You *Patrik Fitzgerald: Dance Music Late Night (Peel session) *Elpedio & the Sonics: Right Time ( Right Time 7"- Crazy Joe) *Jimi Hendrix: Foxy Lady (LP - Are You Experienced) *Cure: Foxy Lady (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *Undertones: Family Entertainment (LP - The Undertones) *Magazine: TV Baby (Peel session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Pictures On My Wall (single) Zoo *Skids: Out Of Town (double single) Virgin *Kleenex: You *Patrik Fitzgerald: Improve Myself (Peel session) *N***** Kojak: Massacre *Last Words: Animal World (side 2) *Brian James: Ain't That A Shame (single) BJ *Howlin' Wolf: Back Door Man *Magazine: Thank You (Falletinme Be Mice Elf Agin) (Peel session) *Another Pretty Face: All the Boys Love Carrie (single) New Pleasures *Leyton Buzzards: I Don't Want To Go To Art School (EP - Hanging Around) Chrysalis *Iggy Pop: Five Foot One (LP - New Values) Arista *Patrik Fitzgerald: Tonight (Peel session) *Buffalo Springfield: For What It's Worth *TV Toy: For What It's Worth *Skids: Another Emotion (double single) Virgin *Prince Far I: Gongola Dub (LP - Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Part 2) Front Line *Tapes: The Best Of My Fate (side 3/4) *Eddy Parker & Soul Congress: Love You baby (single) Grapevine *Patrik Fitzgerald: Suicidal Wreck (Peel session) *4 Plugs: Wrong Treatment (single) Disposable *Magazine: Permafrost (Peel session) *Prince Allah: Daniel *Skids: Aftermath Dub (double single) Virgin File ;Name *1979-05-14 a peel_790514_1.mp3 *1979-05-14 b peel_790514_2.mp3 *1979-05-14 c peel_790514_3/4.mp3 ;Length *(49:28-6%=) 46:50 *(52:13-5%=) 49:36 *(29:30-5%=) 28:00 ;Other *Files created from T078 and T079 of 400 Box. *Denon DRM 550 > Digidesign MBox > Peak Pro 5 > Max 0.7.1 (LAME 190 kbps VBR) *(Roger) Pretty reasonable quality - mono FM at a guess. I've not speed corrected it, as although the first tape is definitely on the slow side, the second is not quite as bad, and the last little bit (side 4, tape 2 -can you spot the join?) actually appears to be different again, making it almost impossible to correct with any accuracy. *(Eddie suggests respective speed corrections of 6 percent and 5 percent for the first two files and leaving the third as it stands.) *Sounds like a clean AM recording to me. Third file definitely slow as well at least the side 3 part of it. And even taking these percentages off the show is over two hours! Weatherman22 19:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category: Shared